mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Area Two
Area Two is the second area in which you can explore in Luigi's Mansion. This is the second explorable area in the game. The first area you enter in Area Two is the hallway which connects many different rooms, in which one of them is a hidden room and cannot be accessed through a specific door. In Area Two you will find six different portrait ghosts, with one of them being optional. The portrait ghosts are The Floating Whirlindas, Shivers, Melody Pianissima, Mr. Luggs, who is optional, Spooky, and Bogmire. Rooms Bathroom The Bathroom is the first room you can enter inside Area Two. When you enter the room you get attacked by two Grabbing Ghosts. After fighting them off you can get the key to the Ballroom that is on top of a shelf. The Bathroom is a very small room. There is a shower-bath combination with a cabinet above it. To the right of the shower is a sink with a mirror. The room is mostly tiled on the floors and walls. Other than that, there is nothing else in the room. Ball Room The Ball Room is one of the very first rooms you enter in Area Two. To get into this room, you must get the key from the bathroom. Inside this room are the first portrait ghosts in this area, The Floating Whirlindas, the Dancing Couple. Accompanying them, are several Ghost Shy Guys who carry small pitch-fork like spears. To defeat the Whirlindas, Luigi must suck the masks off the Ghost Shy Guys an d then shine the flashlight on them. After that they become vulnerable and you can suck them up with the Poltergust 3000. To suck up the Whirlindas, you must get on the spinning tile the Whirlindas are not dancing on and face away. They Whirlindas will strike a pose, making them vulnerable, and then you can suck them up! The room is some what long, and the floor have a fancy wooden texture to them. On both sides of the room, are two round checkered tiles that spin around. Above the tiled areas are dangling chandeliers. Around the walls are several painting of people, who might have lived in the mansion, and there are large red drapes that surround these paintings. There are also fancy red chairs against the wall. Storage Room This room branches off from the Ball Room, and the key to this room is acquired after defeating the Floating Whirlindas. When you first enter the room you will have to suck up a Purple Puncher. After the ghost is gone, the room lights up, but no keys or anything appear. You must go to where the mirror, and you will see, behind you is a button. Pressing the button will open a secret hatch that will release fifty Boos throughout the mansion, along with King Boo. The Storage Room is a small room which doesn't contain much furniture. There is a mirror hung up on the wall, and there's a bucket, a stack of chairs and several boxes stacked up also. The wall is decorated by a fancy wooden trim and the floor is made up of several different colored stones. Washroom The Washroom can be entered once Luigi has collected five Boos. When Luigi enters he discovers a Toad crying next to the toilet. Toad says he dropped something in the toilet and he can't get it. Wh en Luigi gets the object, Toad is happy and the lights turn on. The object is the key to the Fortune Teller's Room. The Washroom is a very small cramped room. Theres a sink with a mirror above it and next to that is a heater, with a medicine cabinet above it. On the other side of the room is the toilet with a painting above it. There's also a shelf with toilet paper on it, and a toiler paper roll next to the toilet. Fortune Teller's Room When first entering the Fortune Teller's Room, it appears empty. Luigi must shine the flashlight on the crystal ball, causing it to shine and light up. Madame Clairvoya appears and she tells Luigi she will help him if he brings her five items that Mario has dropped. Since Luigi cannot do this, all he can do its light the candles with the Fire Elemental Ghost. Doing this gives Luigi the key to the Laundy Room. The Fortune Teller's Room has four different candelabras, which two of them stand higher than the others. The other two rest on two mini dressers in the back of the room. There is also a high column where Luigi will get the Laundy Room key. In the middle of the room is Madame Clairvoya's exquisite decorated gold chair, along with her fancy table that holds her crystal ball. Laundy Room The Laundy Room is the room that connects to the Butler's Room. This room can only be entered after obtaining the key after going into the Fortune Teller's Room. When first entering the room, there will be a door on the front and back wall. Luigi must suck up the Fire Elemental Ghost and burn the door on the back wall. After the door disappears, several ghosts will appear and try to attack Luigi. After the ghosts are gone, Mario's Cap can be found in the washing machine. The Laundy Room is a rather small room, crammed with many items. The washing machine is on the left in the room and to the right of the washing machine is a basket with clothes and a green cabinet with many cleaning supplies. Along with these, is a bucket with a mop in it. Butler's Room The Butler's Room is where you confront the second portrait ghost, Shivers, the Wandering Butler. To get him in to the room you must light his candles in the hallway outside of the Laundy Room with the Fire Elemental Ghost. When Shivers is in the room, he accidentally sits on a lighted candle. After this, he freaks out and becomes vulnerable. After this you can strike his heart and suck him up. This causes the key to the Conservatory to appear. The Butler's Room has many useful tools and items within the room. There's a large tool cabinet right next to the door and next to it is an ironing board with a bucket near it. In the exact center of the room is a table with three stools. A sewing machine is on one of the tables and an ironing board on the other. On the right wall is a bucket of water, a stack of toilet paper and a mouse hole. Conservatory The Conservatory can only be entered after getting the key from the Butlers's Room. At the grand piano is the third portrait ghost, Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist. To make her appear, Luigi must tap the five playable instruments in the room. Melody will appear and then ask Luigi to listen to her piano sonata. She plays the Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. After this she asks Luigi a question, and if Luigi gets it wrong he must leave the room and come back inside and try again. When he gets it right, Melody challenges him to a battle. You must suck up a bunch of music sheets she shoots at you, and after they're all gone she is vulnerable and you can suck her up and get the key to the Dining Room. This room is filled with multiple instruments. There's a grand piano, cello, horn, harp, three kettle drums and a xylophone. Each instrument (except for the piano) can be activated, and activating them will make them play a tune. The tune is actually the Super Mario Bros. theme at different pitches. Along the wall are several pictures, which are actually scrapped portrait ghost ideas. Dining Room The Dining Room is where you will find the fourth portrait ghost, and the only optional one in this area, Mr. Luggs, the Glutton. To get into the Dining Room you must defeat Melody Pianissima in the Conservatory first. To make Mr. Luggs visible, Luigi must capture the Fire Elemental Ghost and light the candles on the dining table . You will notice ghost servants supplying Mr. Luggs will gelatin when he runs out. You must suck up the ghost servants, which will anger Mr. Luggs and he will shoot fireballs at you. After this, Mr. Luggs will pause and rest, making him vulnerable, so quickly suck him up with the Poltergust 3000! Defeating him will earn you two gold bars and a silver diamond. The Dining Room is a long room. Sprawling out in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space is a very long dining table. Across the dining table are multiple plates, dishes, glasses and food. Around the dining table are two carpets. At both ends of the room are large cabinets that hold fancy dishes and plates. There are also several painting scattered on the walls. There are also ceiling lamps that are positioned above the dining table. Kitchen The kitchen is the room connecting to the Dining Room. You can enter it after defeating Mr. Luggs. There isn't much in this room, except for Flash and a small chance of a Gold Mouse appearing. To defeat the Flash you must acquire the Fire Elemental Ghost to melt them, and then you can suck them up. In this room is where you can first obtain the Water Elemental Ghost, by getting the Water Elemental Medal. There is also a Speedy Spirit in the dishwasher. Like a normal kitchen, this room has many appliances and furnishings in it. There is a refrigerator, a stove, a counter with a sink, cabinets over the sink, a towel rack and several pots and pans hanging over the stove. Boneyard The Boneyard is a little yard that extends outside of the Kitchen. In this area you will find the fifth portrait ghost, Spooky, the Hungry Guard Dog. When Spooky sees Luigi, he chases around and bites him, and won't let go until Luigi shakes him off. After Spooky barks four times, a Ghost Skeleton will rise from the ground, who is named Mr. Bones. He attacks Luigi by throwing bones at him. After Mr. Bones is sucked up, Luigi notices a bone is left over on the ground. Spooky will then stop chasing Luigi to play with the bone. Being vulnerable, Spooky can be sucked up, causing the portal to the Graveyard to be opened in the dog house. This area is very small and only consists of a patch of dirt with a little sproutling sticking out, and a dog house in the left corner. If you water the sprout, it turns into a plant. After defeating the final Area Two boss, you can water it and it will turn into a large flower. After defeating the Area Three boss, you can water it and it will turn into a seed pod. The final time it is watered, it opens up and a gold diamond, two gold bars, twenty bills and thirty coins emerge. Graveyard The Graveyard is where you encounter the final portrait ghost and area boss, Bogmire, the Cemetery Shadow. To enter the Graveyard you must scan the dog house with the Game Boy Horror. When you enter the Graveyard, three Skeleton Ghosts will appear, and you must defeat the first. The largest headstone begins to slow, and Bogmire, who is the manifestation of the mansion's sadness and despair, rises from the grave. Luigi and Bogmire are transported to a large circular area. Bogmire creates smaller, or larger versions of himself, which are black. After sucking them all up they turn into a black ball, which Luigi must fire at Bogmire. Luigi must do this three times to receive the key to the Courtyard. After the battle, he can move onto Area Three. The Graveyard, just like the Boneyard, is very small. The Graveyard only contains five headstones, one of them contains a heart worth fifty HP. de:Bereich 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Locations Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion